gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Nintendo 3DS Games
What many competitive (and even some casual) players tend to forget is that Smash 4 is on another console - and a better-selling one, at that! While Smash Bros. for 3DS is usually seen as the gimped version of the game, that doesn't stop Nintendo's handheld from having a vast library of other games that arguably surp the Wii U's library. After all, it's basically the current iteration of the Pokémon Machine. Feel free to add in other games (preferably exclusive), both released and upcoming. See also Other Wii U Games. Nintendogs+Cats Anyone remember this? User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's literally Nintendogs with a lot of the good features removed or dumbed down and with cats, which don't even do much anyway. Super Street Fighter IV: 3D ition The only 3DS launch title featuring a character playable in Smash (not counting Miis), ironically not created by Nintendo. SSFIV 3D is a serviceable port of the at-the-time current Street Fighter installment, but like Smash 3DS, it gets some flak over its limited controls. User Reviews * Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D You're pretty good. User Reviews * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Finally, you get to play Link's most overrated adventure of all time on a handheld! In 3D, no less! User Reviews *Mikokiri - I did enjoy this, but after I was done I was left asking "That was it? THAT is what they call the best game ever? No... There's gotta be more, right? And I'm not talking about master quest." It's a good game don't get me wrong but I expected more than what I got. So don't get your hopes up if you haven't played OoT yet and you still wanna. *kidmf935 - I used to think it's overrated. I still think Wind Waker and Majora's Mask are better, honestly. But Ocarina of Time is a real gem and has more than earned its place in gaming history. It's a spectacular game, and I'd recommend it to anyone who's a fan of the genre. *Asuka_Langley - It's fantastic how they took the most acclaimed game of all time and put it on a handheld, with much better graphics than the original (in 3D too)! While A Link to the Past/Between Worlds and Twilight Princess might outdo OoT in specific areas (gameplay/exploration and dungeons/characters/story respectively), OoT is basically the "jack of all trades" of the Zelda series, and my second-favorite entry for that reason. Even with Breath of the Wild being my new favorite game, OoT still has a certain timelessness and self-contained nature to it. Star Fox 64 3D Was Miyamoto joking when he said that sales would determine the series' future? He seemed to think so, but his staff didn't. User Reviews *kidmf935 - I had so much more fun playing this than the original version, but the voices feel somewhat off. Multiplayer's solid, though. Mario Kart 7 Hey, Retro made a level in this one! User Reviews *kidmf935 - Good for its time, but now it just feels like a proto-Mario Kart 8. *Mikokiri - Solid Mario Kart, and very fun with local multiplayer, similar to the DS version. Although the trouble is actually finding that local multiplayer, the Online is pretty good too but um... 8 is a thing. Super Mario 3D Land Oh yeah Land did come before world, didn't it? User Reviews *kidmf935 - It does't utilize the 3D gimmick perfectly and just feels like NSMB in a 3D plane, but it's still pretty fun and has good replay value. *Asuka_Langley - Don't play this if you love the previous and subsequent 3D Mario games, especially Galaxy and Odyssey, and are expecting more. This game has no plot whatsoever (even less than SMB3 and SMW) and very short, shallow levels; it feels like a smartphone game, which it should have been in the first place. Playing it felt like an insult to my intelligence, and the game is basically an embodiment of Mario's mid-2010s Dork Age along with Sticker Star. Sonic Generations Reviews that say that you can beat the game in an afternoon aren't lying. User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's an inferior version of a great console game. Stick with the console version. The levels are somewhat nice but not very impressive in general. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Do they seriously still make these? User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's heavily limited and a step down from the DS version of the Winter one. Neither this one nor the Wii U version is worth it. Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins Take everything good about Lego City Undercover and remove all of it. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Skip this one. Probably the worst Lego game I've ever played. It's not even good as a prequel. New Super Mario Bros. 2 This one was made by younger developers, and it's actually not a bad game, but NOPE, EVERY MARIO SEQUEL HAS TO BE A BRAND NEW GENRE. Leave reviews on the game's page. Animal Crossing: New Leaf Hope you didn't start with this one because if so, it'll be impossible to play the previous ones. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Having never played an Animal Crossing game, I didn't know what to expect. I was pleasantly surpirsed and got a lot out of it before inevitably growing bored. *Mikokiri - Having owned WW in my childhood and loving the out of it, then CF or as I know it - Let's go to the city - loving it for like a month then stop playing it because console versions are too much of a chore I found and with New Leaf it's just about Perfect... Although Isabelle is overrated as and you REALLY don't need her past the extended tutorial for a free shovel. Paper Mario: Sticker Star No. Since this game has its own page, please review it there. Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D The Wii version with no waggle! That makes it better, right? User Reviews * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance I literally know nothing about this game and only bought it because it was on sale for $10 once. User Reviews * Pokemon Rumble World The only Rumble game that actually adds stuff. User Reviews *kidmf935 - This one's a hidden gem. The story's good, the gameplay's solid, the music's extremely pleasant, and it's an all-around enjoyable experience only hampered by the art style. Kid Icarus: Uprising The game that single-handedly put Pit back on the map again... only for Sakurai to turn down the prospects of a sequel immediately afterward. User Reviews *kidmf935 - One of the must-own 3DS games. The only true flaw is that the controls are hard to get used to and even somewhat painful, but if you can get past that, this game has everything. *Mikokiri - This game is amazing, but the controls literally broke my Circle-Pad. Sakurai why Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney The crossover no one knew they wanted! User Reviews * Fire Emblem: Awakening AKA Waifu Simulator. It was going to be the last Fire Emblem game but the waifu factor was too strong and it made like millions or some . It also got DLC. User Reviews *Mikokiri - I was blown away by how fun the game actually is... To start with. Afrer a few playthroughs and DLC, there's nothing to come back to... Says the girl with 500+ hours in her play journal... *kidmf935 - I was blown away when I first played it, but that may have been the hype. It's not quite my favorite Fire Emblem game (hello, Path of Radiance and 7), but it's definitely worth playing. *Asuka_Langley - A very good game, it's basically the OoT of the Fire Emblem series. While other games can outdo Awakening in some departments (PoR for story/characters, Fates Conquest for gameplay, both games for map design), Awakening is probably the most solid and stable FE game I've played, not to mention there are a ton of quirky characters with unique personalities and Supports for you to get attached to. In the grand scheme of things, Awakening's flaws (like its dodgy story and map design) are minor, and there's a reason why it's the game that sold the series. Shin Megami Tensei IV Anyone else only buy this game because of the deal that came with buying it and Awakening? No? Just me? User Reviews *kidmf935 - This game single-handedly cemented Atlus as one of my favorite RPG developers. I still haven't beaten it because of the world map, but it's just so good. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Phoenix is back as a lawyer again! And Apollo's there too! But then both of them are shoved aside for newcomer Athena Cykes. User Reviews *Phantom Dusclops'92 - Handholding: the game. You can inspect only crime scenes and after you saw everything you can't inspect it again. You can move manually between each place, but you never do it because the plot automatically brings you in the right place most of the times. The DLC chapter promises you to reintroduce the forensics from Rise from Ashes and Apollo Justice, but Luminol is simplified and you actually never search for fingerprints by yourself (you get the kit in your court records and stuff, but is all done offscreen by Pearl during the first day of trial). Towards the end of each trial the game makes you a question and then SLAPS THE RIGHT ANSWER IN YOUR FACE BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY GIVE IT. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Know how the original Luigi's Mansion was supposed to be in 3D? Now you do! User Reviews *kidmf935 - The multiplayer alone makes this game more than worth it, but the single-player is surprisingly deep and compelling, and the story is great even though there's not much of it. *Mikokiri - I love this game and the Multiplayer is surprisingly fun like ohmygodwhycan'tIstopplayingandsayingheyit'sso ingfunny Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Take everything you liked about Mystery Dungeon, and throw it all out. User Reviews *kidmf935 - It was never really that impressive, but now with Super out, the story's the only reason to play it, and honestly, the story's only good for a few moments that shock you the first time and lose their effect on subsequent playthroughs. But at least the characters are pretty good. Mario Tennis Open Why is it that this game's better than its successor? It actually has content, too. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Eh. Pretty fun, I think, but it doesn't hold your attention for long. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y The reason why most people got a 3DS in the first place, these games are a mixed bag with the Pokémon fandom. On one hand, you have improved competitive battling mechanics, while on the other hand, the game is overly easy and offers no challenge whatsoever. Fans are basically divided on all other aspects of the game, including the Mega Evolutions, the heaps of Gen I nostalgia pandering, the plot, and the Fairy type. But hey, you finally get to own a Dragon-type Charizard, so that's something. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Do not go in with any expectations, or you'll be sorely disappointed. After the masterpiece that was Gen V, I thought that if Game Freak would only build on that, it would be so much better. The only real reason to buy X/Y is for the mechanics. If you're looking for a game on the caliber of HG/SS or B2/W2, you'll be sorely disappointed. *Mikokiri - I think it's not as bad as people make it out to be. While most of the Gym Leaders are forgettable, some do interact with you outside of their gym at least and customisation is YES. Although the story part of the game is WAY TOO EASY and I don't like it but the plot is alright I guess. Also the Champion is the worst champion ever in both challenge and choice, whereas Iris was winning just by choice up until now. *UncleCharizard - It's frustrating how Pokémon games always have to take a ton of steps backward for every step forwards. BW were fantastic for the time even if their Pokédex fell out of favor (something easily fixed by trading and/or hacking your old bros), and B2W2 are possibly the best games in the series even if they have weird design flaws. While I love the fanservice and great new Pokémon that XY introduced, it marked the beginning of the mild dork age of the 3DS era, where all the new games would feel disjointed and incomplete in some way. For X and Y, the story feels very poorly paced, there's almost no postgame to speak of, and the game is just way too easy. Kalos as a region is pretty bland, but it's subjective considering that I prefer urban environments like Unova's. Overall, X and Y are perfectly serviceable games, but feel more like an arm for the Pokémon franchise as a whole rather than good games in their own right. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy Collects the original, Justice for All, and Trials and Tribulations and gives them nice, polished graphics. User Reviews *kidmf935 - I bought it on impulse and was not disappointed. I'd highly recommend this for anyone who's never played the series before. Before I even finished it, I'd acquired every game in the series except the Japan-only spinoff. Etrian Odyssey IV Let's be honest: you're likely going to pick this up because you have some money to spare and see that it's on sale. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Pretty fun. Personally, I like Untold better, but that's an unpopular opinion within the Etrian Odyssey fandom. Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Also known as Bowser's Inside Story 2. User Reviews *kidmf935 - If you liked Bowser's Inside Story, that's basically what this is, but with a ton of padding. If you didn't like Bowser's Inside Story, just skip this one and grab Paper Jam instead. *Mikokiri - I really love this one, It's probably my favourite TBH. But I actually like PiT and don't think it's horrible in any way so what am I saying? *UncleCharizard - You can tell the game was made with a lot of love and imagination, but the very sluggish pacing and forced tutorials bring it down. I'd recommend Bowser's Inside Story in its place. Still, Mount Pajamaja is one of the best and most hilarious levels in any Mario game. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds For A Link to the Past fans looking for nostalgia! Also an excuse for Nintendo to say that there have indeed been new mainline Zelda games since 2011. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Not without its flaws, but it's a must-buy for any 2D Zelda fan. *Mikokiri - I was at first put off by how you got the items and such but my god was I wrong not to preorder this along with that ing glorious limited edition 3DS I WANT IT DAMMIT WHYYYY *UncleCharizard - A fantastic, highly polished and expertly designed game that feels like a love letter to 2D Zeldas and the franchise as a whole. That said, it's very similar to A Link to the Past, with a better story and characters but much lower difficulty. If you have a New 3DS and can't decide between the two, I'd recommend the original ALttP on the eShop merely because it's much cheaper, so you get more bang for your buck. However, ALBW is a better game overall, even if it's several times the price. Mario Party: Island Tour Hey, look, the car's gone! Oh wait, no, it's just over in 10. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Just because the car's gone doesn't mean it's good. This game's an embarrment to Mario Party, honestly. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Hoenn confirmed at last! Cue trumpets. User Reviews *UncleCharizard - Probably the best of the 3DS era games, which isn't saying much. As in, unlike XY and SM, ORAS feel like a solid, complete package, and that probably owes to the fact that a) they're a remake of an older generation, and b) they built upon pre-existing games within their generation. That said, they only do what they're required to do and don't go very far beyond that, apart from fleshing out the characters and story more and giving us some emotional moments. Great games but they pale in comparison to the sheer scope and innovation of HGSS and B2W2, and of course there's the issue of wasted potential via Emerald content (whether or not all the other new content makes up for it is completely subjective). *kidmf935 - It's Ruby and Sapphire in 3D with Mega Evolution. Emphasis on the Ruby and Sapphire. If you enjoyed any of Emerald's additions at all, you'll be sorely disappointed to find that they completely cast everything to the side. Not just the Battle Frontier, mind you. Even smaller things like the new Gym Leader teams, Trainer Hill, the Magma Hideout, rematches, and anything else you can think of. The postgame is still lacking compared to previous games, but it's a step up from X/Y. As a standalone game, honestly, you're better off with Emerald. The remastered music and graphics and tiny plot adjustments are nice, but compared to HG/SS, these remakes were unable to achieve their full potential. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D Imagine everything that made Ocarina of Time 3D superior to Ocarina of Time, but remove it and add in a controllable camera for the New 3DS and some other seemingly unnecessary changes. User Reviews *kidmf935 - The changes really don't hurt it much, and I think the good outweighs the bad. I just wish they added more like a good remake should. *Mikokiri - Unlike with OoT, you expect and you get it. It's a rather short journey but with a time limit of 3 days you come to expect that and I found it simply amazing and I questioned why I didn't care for it earlier. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl This game is advertised on the concept of established characters and an actual story, which goes against some of what the series stands for. Fans were not amused. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Personally, I like the story and the characters, but I can understand why others wouldn't. If you're looking for an RPG that's not SMT, this is a good choice. Kirby Triple Deluxe Every Kirby game is the same! Well, actually, that complaint seems dead even though this one is pretty much Return to Dream Land 3D. User Reviews *kidmf935 - A must-own for any Kirby fan. It's different enough from Return, and it's much better than Squeak Squad. Mario Golf: World Tour The only Mario spinoff of the eighth generation with a half-decent roster. User Reviews * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. For some reason, people thought that this game's announcement indicated a new character in Smash even though Nintendo had said that it was going to be an entirely new ip. Alas, even with amiibo, it did not meet sales expectations. RIP Henry Fleming in Smash. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Actually a really good strategy game. It's tough but rewarding, and the amiibo usage is pretty great. *Mikokiri - I legit preordered this game and holy is it fun also Robin is OP. And if you really wanted to play as the squad from the Wizard of Oz in some steampunk strategy game... Now you can! I-is that spoilers? You should get it if you like strategy games pleaZ Tomodachi Life More replay value than Miitomo, if nothing else. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Definitely not worth the price. You'll be bored of it within a week. *Mikokiri - While fun to create themed Islands (EG: An island made up of just you tubers, an anime island, a video game island, an island of historical figures etc.) you really shouldn't buy it at full price, and even then don't play it every day or non-stop. You need to wait like half an hour for something to do. Mario Golf: World Tour The only Mario spinoff of the eighth generation with a half-decent roster. User Reviews * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Something something Etrian Odyssey with Persona characters and a marriage mechanic even more tacked on than Fire Emblem's. User Reviews * Etrian Mystery Dungeon If you're looking for something more difficult than the other Mystery Dungeons on the list. User Reviews * Yoshi's New Island Rumor has it the CIA uses this game's music to torture prisoners. User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's really just Yoshi's Island 2, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It's fun for what it is. Xenoblade Chronicles 3D It's like the Wii version, but the resolution's slightly worse, there are a few glitches, and it's for the New 3DS only. So why would you buy it? Simple! A jukebox that makes you actually work for the music and being affordable! User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's portable Xenoblade. There is no excuse to avoid this, and this is coming from someone who has the original Wii version, too. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Yes, this is actually a main entry. User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's Four Swords with one less Link, online, and cosplaying. Not really too necessary to add to your collection. *Mikokiri - You should only really play this with friends and/or people who know what they're doing. It's just a mess with randoms and even then WHY DID YOU REGION LOCK THE ING WI-FI Chibi-Robo: Zip Lash The Fire Emblem: Awakening of Chibi-Robo in that changes were made to keep it from dying! Only... it underperformed by so much that we're probably never gonna see Chibi-Robo again. But at least we got an amiibo out of it, right? User Reviews *kidmf935 - Decent, I guess, but the method of progressing and unlocking new levels prevents me from wanting to play it again. Also, there are so many better platformers on the 3DS. Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer This is where Lottie comes from, Miko. She also completely fails at being the new Isabelle. User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's fun at first but gets boring fast. *Mikokiri - What kid said Monster Hunter Generations Hey, it worked for Sonic. User Reviews * Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon In what may be the final game in the series, every Pokemon is back! Also, the plot doesn't kick in until the last quarter. User Reviews *kidmf935 - There are so many things I could say about this game, but I'll just keep it short - story is good but paced poorly. Music is spectacular. Some characters are good, but most aren't fleshed out enough. Gameplay takes some getting used to but isn't bad. Definitely buy. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Do you like OCs and a deep story? What about the gameplay of the Paper Mario series? If so, then this isn't the game for you! User Reviews *kidmf935 - Aside from the facts that its humor is top-notch and that it fleshes out existing Mario characters well, it's probably my favorite Mario & Luigi since Partner's in Time. It does away with a lot of elements present in the previous two and picks up the pace a lot. In some aspects, while it's pretty different from Superstar Saga, it does feel similar, to an extent. *Mikokiri - While I did enjoy it and how they basically improved it by adding little things and removing little things, I still can't help but like Dream Team better... TBH Paper Mario is a gimmick I don't like. BTW this is not a Paper Mario game I'm sorry. Fire Emblem fates Quite possibly the second most divisive 3DS game in existence! Birthright Unanimously agreed to have the best story but Awakening-esque gameplay. Lunatic Mode here is equivalent to Normal on Conquest, if not easier. User Reviews *kidmf935 - Gameplay's second best of the three in this one, music's decent, and the story is the best, but even the story feels like a shallow version of Shadow Dragon's. Conquest Actually good gameplay, but the story is a Saturday morning cartoon that takes itself seriously. Some characters are good, but everyone agrees that you should only buy this one for the gameplay. User Reviews *kidmf935 - This one actually feels like an older Fire Emblem game. Between the maps and unique objectives, it's a ton of fun. It's really unfortunate how awful the story is, though. Revelation Even though this version umes you've played the other two, the first half of it is basically Birthright again. User Reviews *kidmf935 - The only redeeming factor of Revelation is that you get every character (save three). The music's not as good, the story really doesn't work, and the levels have gimmicks that are either only slightly annoying or terrible (with one chapter in particular universally agreed to be among the absolute worst in the entire series for good reason). Even if you want the full story, Revelation doesn't deliver because of the DLC. If you want story, buy Birthright. If you want gameplay, buy Conquest. If you want completion, buy Revelation. Mega Man Legacy Collection The only real reason to buy this is for the Gold Mega Man amiibo, which, aside from not being available in Europe, is exactly the same as normal Mega Man anyway. And it doesn't even have any box art. User Reviews * Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight Really just a placeholder for until kid gets around to it. User Reviews * Metroid Prime: Federation Force Not touching this description. User Reviews * Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Maya's back! And Ema! And pretty much every major character from the trilogy except for Gumshoe and Franziska. User Reviews *kidmf935 - This game is amazing. Blows Dual Destinies out of the water. Unfortunately, there are a few parts where the plot takes a nosedive in quality, but most of the Ace Attorney games have that, so it can't be faulted. Pokemon Sun and Moon What Gen VI should've been. User Reviews *kidmf935 - To keep a long review short, it fixes most of X/Y's mistakes and is a really good, playable game. I'd say not to play it for the plot (despite what others may say about an increased focus), but it's a Pokemon game that's not part of Gen V, so that should go without saying. Music, setting, new Pokemon, graphics, it's all amazing. Biggest flaw is probably a lack of a lot of post-game stuff, but there's still more to do than X/Y and OR/AS had, which is a step in the right direction. *Asuka_Langley - At first, Sun and Moon seemed on track to be the dullest and most disappointing games in the series. While the story is very good and I admire how they shook up the formula without locking out classic Pokémon like they did in BW, Sun and Moon are way too linear and handholdy. It feels like there's hardly any exploration to do, other than "oh look you cleared this trial so now this optional area opened up". And unlike Kalos, most of the new Pokédex additions are quite boring and weak, and it doesn't help that there's no National Dex to speak of. But after clearing all eight trials, you reach Ultra Space, and it hits you like a truck. At once, you get a rush of character development and awesome battles, right through the postgame, that feel like they justify the whole game. Overall I don't really know what to say, but go in expecting something different from, but similar to, the usual Pokémon formula, and you'll be fine. Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse This is a pseudo-sequel to SMT IV, or something like that? The writer's not entirely sure since he still hasn't even finished SMT IV. User Reviews * Super Mario Maker 3D Take away the online and nice graphics, factor in all of the other exclusives the Wii U's lost, and what do you get? Something that never should have been made. User Reviews *It doesn't have online, what's the ing point. =Upcoming Releases= Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice They're actually doing their best to make sure this game is playable. Yoshi's Woolly World 3D Complete with 30 shorts and a new amiibo. Hey! Pikmin Zip-Lash 2, only the franchise isn't on the verge of dying, and it should just be a spin-off. That One Mario Game with Five Sports Being Developed by Camelot Instead of Golden Sun 4 Yeah, you know the one. Kirby’s Extra Epic Yarn Okay, this is epic. Extra epic. literally all the “upcoming geimus” have cum out lol Category:Terminology Category:Games Category:Marketing Ploy